Reflet
by Tayame Hatake
Summary: Kakashi Hatake. Un nom, une âme pour deux êtres. Ils se complètent et pourtant ils l'ignorent tous les deux. Mais ils vont savoir. Ils vont se rencontrer, c'était écrit, c'était obligé. Car jamais deux être n'ont étés aussi liés.
1. Du crayon à papier au kunaï

Bonjour !  
Je vous présente ma Fanfiction, que j'avais déjà posté sur WoN mais je trouvais que c'était trop long à publier.  
C'est un histoire centrée sur Kakashi. Je t'aime Kakashi.  
Bref, bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Du crayon à papier au Kunaï.**

Un rayon du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel bleu de la Terre traversa le rideau d'un petit appartement pour se poser sur le visage de l'adolescent allongé qu'il éclaira.  
Kakashi Hatake ouvrit un peu difficilement les yeux, ébloui, avant de se redresser. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de sonner comme d'habitude, et constata que s'il ne s'activait pas, il serait en retard.  
Il se leva, finit le jus d'orange de la bouteille du frigo au goulot et se dirigea donc vers sa salle de bain d'un pas lourd en s'étirant.

Le miroir au dessus de son lavabo lui renvoya son reflet mal réveillé : des cheveux gris perle en bataille encadrant son visage fin à la peau ivoire qui avait néanmoins un peu gardé de ses joues rondes d'enfant, un bouche rose pâle bien dessinée et de yeux légèrement bridés ourlés de longs cils. Des yeux... dépareillés. Le droit, d'un gris doux et clair, le gauche... d'un rouge sang orné de trois « motifs » noirs en forme de virgules.  
Son œil droit avait progressivement pris cette teinte vers ses 13 ans, pendant les vacances d'été. En même temps que cette mince cicatrice verticale qui le barrait. Quelques semaines après le début de cette curieuse coloration rouge sur son iris qui contrastait superbement avec la sclérotique blanche pure de l'œil, il eut aussi l'apparition de la perception et l'anticipation incroyable des mouvements qu'il voyait. Ça lui donnait un mal de crâne horrible durant des jours et des jours que l'aspirine parvenait mal à apaiser. Finalement il avait acheté une lentille souple -colorée- de la même couleur que son autre œil et avait été soulagé que le « truc » était « brouillé » lorsqu'il la portait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de prendre régulièrement des médocs contre le mal de crâne.  
Son corps était mince, les épaules un peu carrées, ses muscles apparaissant subtilement.

Se détournant de son lavabo, il se déshabilla et rentra dans sa douche.  
Le jet brulant d'eau chaude détendit son corps raide et il s'oublia un momentanément entouré de la vapeur avant de se secouer pour ne pas être en retard.  
Après en être sorti, il se lava les dents, enfila des vêtements rapidement sans y faire attention, jeta son sac de cours sur son épaule et dévala les escaliers de son immeuble, arrivant en courant devant son arrêt de bus.  
Celui-ci (le bus) n'était pas encore arrivé et Kakashi eut tout le loisir de regarder les gens : la boulangère garnissait sa vitrine tandis que le fleuriste préparait ses commandes, des enfants qui passèrent devant couraient, bonbons en mains, des personnes âgées se dirigeaient vers le parc, et un jeune couple se disputait pendant qu'un bébé dans les bras de sa mère riait à côté.  
Il n'eut pas à attendre encore plus longtemps : le bus arriva quelque secondes après lui. L'adolescent se trouva une place libre et sortit son Ipod en enfonçant son casque audio sur ses oreilles, la musique emplissant sa tête.

7 h 57, Kakashi entra dans la classe, où, déjà, quelques groupes d'élèves discutaient joyeusement dans un gai brouhaha, ignorant le professeur qui lui, stoïque, corrigeait des copies en attendant 8h10, le début de son cours.  
Le jeune homme s'assit à sa place habituelle, près de la fenêtre et se mit à rêvasser en regardant le ciel bleu et ses moelleux nuages. Son voisin le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard pile au moment de la sonnerie de début de cours. Kakashi entreprit alors de faire mine d'écouter le cours, l'air blasé, son esprit ailleurs.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Il avait 15 ans.  
Enfin environ 15 ans... Parce que oui, on ne savait pas vraiment sa date de naissance précise : bébé, on l'avait trouvé sur le pas de la porte d'un orphelinat. Les médecins l'avaient ausculté et en avaient déduit que ce bébé avait environ un an. La seule indication sur le bébé avait été l'inscription au marqueur noir « Kakashi Hatake » sur les langes de l'enfant. Assez romanesque comme anecdote...  
On l'avait confié à l'orphelinat puis à un dame, assez vieille mais très gentille dont Kakashi ne se souvenait plus. Enfin, la concierge de son immeuble actuel était sa tutrice depuis quelques années maintenant.

La sonnerie stridente de la fin du cours l'extirpa de ses pensées. Le professeur fut remplacé par sa collège et le cours suivant débuta... et ainsi de suite...

Après les cours, il marcha d'un pas détaché vers son immeuble.  
Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, le jeune homme se rappela que son frigo était vide et, bifurquant vers la gauche, il se rendit au supermarché afin d'y acheter quelques trucs pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.  
Lorsqu'il fut enfin rentré, il trouva une lettre, à son nom sous sa porte. Jetant négligemment son sac dans un coin de son appartement, il ramassa un crayon de bois qui traînait là et déchira les fragiles fibres de papier de la lettre, assez lourde.  
**Puis c****e fut le trou noir.**

C'était un magnifique jour de printemps dans le monde des Shinobis. Tout le monde profitait du soleil éclatant et du ciel bleu : les enfants jouaient dans les rues, les marchands affluaient dans Konoha, les couples se baladaient main dans la main près de la rivière, d'autres se baignaient et s'éclaboussaient dans le lac...  
Le traité de paix entre Konoha et Suna avait été renouvelé cette nuit même et une euphorique ambiance de fête régnait, encouragé par le parfum sucré des boutons de fleurs qui éclosent.  
- Hé Akamaru ! Où vas-tu ? S'exclama un jeune ninja brun, courant après son petit chien blanc  
- Kiba j'étais en train de parler, sais tu que ce n'est pas poli de m'interrompre ? Fit un autre garçon, du même âge, les cheveux noirs, des lunettes de soleil rondes sur le nez et un grand blouson gris-vert, assez étonnant compte tenu de la température extérieure.  
- Viens, Shino ! J'ai l'impression qu'Akamaru veut nous montrer quelque chose ! répondit le premier, suivant les aboiements de son chien  
Les deux garçons -celui aux lunettes de soleil avait quand même finit par suivre son ami avec réticence- arrivèrent dans une clairière où pleuvait une douce lumière dorée qui filtrait malgré les hauts arbres de la forêt.  
Un adolescent, au centre de la lumière, couché sur l'herbe tendre était inanimé.  
Les deux ninjas s'approchèrent, curieux.  
- Tu crois qu'il est mort ? Jeta Kiba, penché prudemment vers le corps, son labrador blanc à ses côtés  
- Non, regarde : il respire.  
- Que fait-il là ? Ce n'est pas un Shinobi de notre village. Peut être un ennemi ?  
- C'est possible... Cependant il ne porte pas d'uniforme ou de vêtements de combat. Je ne pense donc pas. On dirait un civil...  
- On fait quoi de lui ? On le ramène au village ?  
- Oui, on ne peut pas le laisser là. C'est peut être un messager, qui sait ? En tout cas, il ne me semble pas dangereux et j'ai l'impression de le connaître.  
- J'ai déjà sentit son odeur quelque part mais je ne me souviens plus où.  
Tout en disant cela, Kiba souleva l'adolescent et le mit sur son dos. Il fit un pas et vacilla sous le poids.  
- Il est... un peu lourd... souffla t-il  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous ne sommes pas loin du village, on a pas beaucoup de route à faire.  
- Tu dis ça... mais c'est pas toi... qui le porte ! Répondit-il en se mettant en route, faisant pas après pas courageusement malgré le poids.

- Bonjour Kiba ! Bonjour Shino ! S'exclama Izumo  
- Tiens ! Que portes-tu ? Demanda Kotetsu, intrigué  
Kiba voulut répondre mais il trébucha sur un cailloux et s'étala sur le sol. Izumo se précipita vers lui pour l'aider pendant que Kotetsu éclatait de rire... Quand à Shino, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
Soulagé de son fardeau par Kotetsu, Kiba dépoussiéra son pantalon et entreprit de raconter son histoire avec Shino : leur promenade, Akamaru qui détalait, la clairière nimbée de lumière et la découverte du jeune homme.  
- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Fit Izumo  
- Ben... Je sais pas, Shino a dit qu'on ferait peut être mieux de le ramener si c'était un messager ou un truc comme ça... répondit Kiba en haussant les épaules  
- Oui c'est évident... Je te propose de l'amener chez l'Hokage, elle saura quoi faire...  
- Naooooon... Elle est de mauvaise humeur ces temps-ci ! Elle va nous envoyer balader ! Ça va barder ! Elle me fait peur... couina Kotetsu  
Tout en se plaignant, il cala le corps de l'adolescent dont il ignorait tout sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de patates et ils se mirent en route vers le palais de l'Hokage, édifice rouge avec le symbole du pays du feu que l'on voyait au loin. Ils était sur le point d'arriver lorsqu'à un croisement, le petit groupe rencontra le célèbre, prestigieux et puissamment charismatique Ninja : Kakashi Hatake, l'Homme au Sharingan.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
Des commentaires ?  
RDV au chapitre suivant !  
Tayame. (Au fait, je suis une fille. Mon pseudo fait un peu masculin, j'avais pas remarqué quand je l'ai choisi :) )


	2. La recontre des Deux

Bien le bonjour !  
Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La rencontre des Deux.**

Kakashi Hatake déambulait flegmatiquement dans Konoha, livre dans une main, l'autre dans la poche. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas de missions, et avait pas envie de s'occuper de ses genins, alors il s'ennuyait. Sa vie pouvait être tellement monotone, parfois ! Il soupira et referma son bouquin d'un coup sec, sans oublier de marquer sa "précieuse" page en la cornant. Alors qu'il tournait l'angle d'un coin de rue, il tomba sur Kiba, Kotetsu et Izumo, apparemment absorbés dans une discussion animée. Tien, Kotetsu portait... quelqu'un sur son épaule... comme un sac à patates. Pauvre petit... Kakashi ne pouvait pas voir qui était-ce, car l'éternel compère d'Izumo le portait de façon à ce que ce garçon -Kakashi n'en était pas tout à fait certain mais vu la carrure, ça ne pouvait être qu'un garçon- soit sur son épaule, ses jambes devant, son torse et sa tête derrière lui. Intrigué, Kakashi les interpella :  
- Yo ! Bonjour, vous quatre !  
- Tiens, salut Kakashi ! ça va ? Tu n'est pas avec tes genins aujourd'hui ? questionna Kotetsu  
- Non, aujourd'hui je les ai laissé se débrouiller... répondit vaguement l'intéressé, un petit sourire caché par son masque. Et vous, continua t-il, vous faites quoi ? Vous récupérez les Gennins morts de fatigue après leur entraînement, maintenant ? Vous ne deviez pas... garder la porte principale et surveiller les entrées pour la sécurité du village ?  
- Oh, euh... on s'ennuyait et... Mm-mais c'est pas grave, personne ne penserait à infiltrer le village après notre nouvelle alliance avec Suna et puis euh.. il y avait des Chûnnins pas très loin, ils ne laisseront pas entrer des gens louches... Enfin je crois... bafouilla Kotetsu, un peu honteux.  
Son ami lui lança un regard noir en réalisant qu'ils avaient abandonné leur poste.  
Shino répondit de sa voix grave à la première question du senseï au masque :  
- Kiba et moi l'avont trouvé dans la forêt. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait plus sage de le ramener au village, nous l'emmenons donc chez l'Hokage.  
- Ah bon ? Bon ben, je vais vous accompagner, je n'ai que ça à faire... fit l'Hatake en jetant un coup d'oeil au « sac à patates ».  
Cet individu lui semblait familier. Une étrange impression s'empara du Ninja Copieur en sentant son coeur s'accélérer, son corps se raidir et sa bouche s'assécher. C'était... bizarre et un peu inquiétant.  
Kakashi ne savait pas encore à quel point.  
Ils continuèrent leur route, parlant joyeusement de tout et de rien, vers le palais de l'Hokage. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils montèrent les escaliers et frappèrent à la porte de Tsunade, la cinquième. Un grognement peu engageant, leur indiqua qu'ils étaient invités à entrer. Ils échangèrent des sourires amusés avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
- Bonjour Hokage-sama ! De bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? Non ? Bon, bah c'est pas grave, nous sommes habitués ! lança Kotetsu avec enthousiasme  
La cinquième lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par un sourire moqueur.  
- Gnestkevouvlez'core ? marmonna l'Hokage, visiblement de très très très mauvaise humeur  
- Hein ? Qu'est vous avez dit ? fit Kiba  
- J'ai dit : Qu'est-ce-que-vous-voulez-ENCORE ! aboya t-elle en haussant le ton soudainement, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire sursauter  
- Kiba a trouvé quelqu'un dans la foret. On savait pas quoi en faire, alors on vous l'a ramené. répondit Izumo calmement  
Elle le foudroya du regard.  
- Et qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ? Je suis pas la société des objets perdus ! Bande d'abrutis !  
- Heu c'est pas un objet. C'est un adolescent. Ah non, j'avais oublié, vous considérez les gens comme des machines vu tout le travail que vous m'avez donné cette semaine... Vraiment, au lieu de dormir vous auriez pu le faire vous-même ! maugréa Kotetsu  
- Gn... Montrez le moi.  
- On le pose à vos pieds, votre Altesse ? se moqua le porteur  
Si un regard pouvait tuer..il serait mort. Mais, ça, déjà depuis longtemps.  
- Posez-le sur le bureau.  
Izumo s'exécuta, tandis qu'elle marmonnait quelque chose du genre : "Comme-si-j'avais-que-ça-à-faire-vraiment" accompagné d'une nuée de soupirs, en débarrassant les rapports de missions, les contrats, les analyses concernant la situation financière de Konoha plus la diverse paperasse non-identifiée qui inondait son bureau.  
Lorsque le garçon fut posé sur la table, deux mâchoires se décrochèrent.  
Celle de Tsunade et celle... de Kakashi.

Un teint de porcelaine pur et clair, de longs cils noirs, un bouche rose bien dessinée, un nez droit... Ce joli minois, elle le connaissait. Pour l'avoir déjà vu à plusieurs mais rares fois. C'était celui de Kakashi. C'était impossible.  
Elle leva les yeux et croisa ceux, ou plutôt celui de l'Homme au Sharingan.

Kakashi était bouche bée. Bien sur, cela ne se voyait pas tellement, à cause de son masque, mais quiconque aurait croisé son unique œil visible, aurait pu voir le trouble profond qu'on y lisait aisément. Évidemment, il avait reconnu son visage. Enfin, celui qu'il avait encore il y a une dizaine d'années. Ce garçon devait avoir environ... 15 ans. Mais qu'est ce que son visage faisait sur ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas ? Enfin, théoriquement, il ne connaissait pas de personne avec le même visage que lui. Il avait un frère ? Impossible ses deux géniteurs étaient morts. Mais d'où sortait cet adolescent, bon sang ? Kakashi était complètement éberlué. Cet enfant ne lui ressemblait pas. Non : c'était beaucoup plus que ça. Bien plus. Ils étaient exactement pareils, au moindre détail près.

Tsunade sous les yeux dévorés de curiosité de ses Ninjas, Izumo, Kotetsu et Kiba, sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits. Vu la tête de Kakashi, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il se passait.  
Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Et seuls à seuls. D'un ton sec, elle congédia les gêneurs :  
- Sortez de mon bureau.  
Visiblement, ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite, au vu de leurs exclamations indignées -enfin les exclamations indignées de Kiba et Kotetsu : Izumo et Shino gardaient le silence; mais les deux énergumènes peuvent facilement crier pour quatre alors personne ne fit la différence - , que c'était un ordre et non pas une aimable suggestion et qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'expliquer.  
Leurs protestations outragées, la fit exploser :  
- NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ BOUGEZ VOS FESSES TOUT DE SUITE ET SORTIR DE MON BUREAU ! C'EST UN ORDRE, PIGÉ ?  
Ils sursautèrent, et dans un acte qui sauva probablement leur vie, marchèrent d'un pas indignés et agacés vers la porte. Kotetsu s'arrêta un moment, voyant que Kakashi ne sortait pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester croisa le regard de sa supérieur et se dépêcha de partir, avant qu'elle ne le transforme en steak haché.  
Enfin seuls, Tsunade s'adressa à Kakashi.  
- Kakashi ? As-tu une idée de... fit-elle sans finir sa phrase.  
Toujours sous le choc, le Ninja se contenta de balancer sa tête de droite à gauche, signifiant qu'il n'en savait strictement rien.  
- C'est toi n'est ce pas ? Kakashi... ?  
Encore sous le choc, il esquissa un geste et glissa deux de ses doigts sous son masque qu'il abaissa révélant son visage et sa similitude avec l'adolescent inerte. Puis, il soupira et répondit :  
- Oui, je... Sans aucun doute, c'est moi lorque j'avais... 15 ans environ.  
Un silence s'installa lorsqu'ils le scrutèrent tous les deux du regard, cherchant une explication.  
- Qui... est- ce ? Il a... ton corps. Enfin le même que toi.  
- Il n'a pas seulement mon visage ou mon corps, Godaime. Je _sais_ que c'est moi.  
- D'accord, alors disons : Pourquoi es ce qu'il y a deux toi ? Ça ne me paraît pas vraiment_ normal._  
- Je ne sais pas. Peut être pourrions nous le réveiller ? On dirait qu'il est inconscient, mais si on l'éveille, on pourrait lui poser quelques questions.  
- Oui, tu as raison.  
La Godaime s'approcha de l'enfant, se pencha vers lui et le scruta.  
- On dirait qu'il a subit un violent choc.  
- Ah ? Lui aussi ? fit Kakashi, sarcastique  
- Non, enfin, je veux dire... comme un puissant euh coup sur la tête ou un genjutsu, ou je ne sais quoi. En tout cas, il est inconscient.  
- Oui, j'avais pu remarquer, merci. dit-il un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres  
Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré et posa ses mains sur le torse du garçon, appliquant son chakra pour « scanner » son corps et connaître la raison de l'inconscience. Étrange. Il n'avait pas subi ni de genjutsu, ni de violence physique. Son corps avait été comme ébranlé, lessivé par quelque chose. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'elle voyait un truc pareil. Il n'avait pas subi de dommages, il était juste très secoué.  
Tsunade l'expliqua à Kakashi, doublant ainsi sa perplexité.  
- Ainsi, son corps a été tellement... perturbé par un changement quelconque qu'il a perdu connaissance ? Et quel changement pourrait causer cela ?  
- Hé bien... Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut être qu'on lui a institué des gènes dans son corps ?  
- Hum... En attendant, on avait dit qu'on le réveillait.  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai.  
Cette fois, Tsunade utilisa son chakra non pas pour scanner le corps, mais pour le régénérer. Tandis que son flux d'énergie médical parcourait le corps du garçon, on toqua non pas à la porte mais à la... fenêtre. C'était Jiraya.

Esquissant un sourire, le Ninja Copieur alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour que le vieux Sannin puisse entrer.  
- Jiraya ? Que fait-tu là ? Fit la Sannin sans pour autant arrêter ses soins.  
- J'ai rencontré Kiba et Kotetsu qui paraissaient très frustrés et qui m'expliquaient une histoire bien étrange qui concernait un garçon, l'odeur de Kakashi et des regards noirs.  
- Mon odeur ? Apparemment Kiba a remarqué qu'on avait la même... en conclut l'Homme au Sharingan en grimaçant. Il ne faudrait pas que cette affaire s'ébruite et qu'ils en sachent trop.  
- Trop tard, gamin, regarde : c'est bien un insecte du clan Aburame sur ton épaule, non ? Shino a été curieux, on dirait. Répondit le pervers aux grenouilles en désignant une petite bête équipée d'un micro  
- Oh ? Je ne l'avais même pas remarquée. Il faut que je me remettre à l'entraînement avec mes élèves, les Gennins de cette promotions deviennent de plus en plus forts. Fit-il en chassant l'insecte  
- Alors ? Qui est ce ? Tu as un enfant, Kakashi ? demanda Jiraya avec un sourire en coin.  
Kakashi, dont les yeux pétillaient de malice à la remarque du Sannin (lui, avoir un _enfant_ !), expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Cela fait, Jiraya songeur et réfléchissant demanda à Tsunade quand aurait elle fini.  
- C'est bon, j'ai fini. Il va ouvrir les yeux, dit elle en reculant.  
Effectivement, les yeux papillonnèrent et exposèrent un œil gris clair troublé, et un autre rouge.  
Le Sharingan.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, Kakashi avait vu 3 visages penchés vers lui, qui exprimaient une énorme curiosité teintée d'inquiétude. Une jeune femme blonde avec de joli yeux marrons, un vieil homme plutôt bien conservé pour l'âge qu'on pouvait lui donner avec des marques rouges qui descendaient du coin de ses yeux, le long de ses joues, telles des larmes et un troisième qui le plongea dans une totale confusion.  
Parce que ses traits, quoique plus matures, étaient les mêmes que les siens.  
Qui était-ce ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !  
Des remarques ?


	3. La lettre du mort

Salut à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre. Ce qui suit, c'est beaucoup d'explications sur ce qui se passe ! Mais au prochain chapitre, je promet un tout petit peu plus d'action.  
Je tiens te remercier Hostia-Ria, parce que tu es la seule qui me lit x')  
Merci beaucoup.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La lettre du mort.**

-Qui êtes vous ?  
La question avait été émise du Ninja Copieur. Perturbé, l'adolescent dévisagea son vis-à-vis. Il fonça les sourcils et répondit à la question d'un ton un peu perdu :  
- Euh... Je m'appelle Kakashi... Puis-je savoir où je suis ?... S'il vous plaît ?  
Un léger silence perplexe suivit ses dires. Jiraya le rompit :  
- Non seulement il a ton visage, mais on dirait aussi qu'il a ton prénom, ta voix, et... ton Sharingan, En fait on dirait que c'est une parfaite copie de toi-même, en plus jeune.  
Tsunade, concentrée, acquiesça et ajouta :  
- Oui, exactement. D'où vient tu, petit ?  
- … To... Tokyo... Je suis où, s'il vous plaît ?  
- To... kyo ? Fit Tsunade, sceptique  
- … Ben... oui... Dites, s'il vous plaît, je suis où ? Demanda t-il d'une voix un peu intimidée  
- Tu es à Konoha. Bonjour, je suis Tsunade, actuelle Godaime du pays du feu.  
La réponse du jeune homme fut brillante :  
- Hein ?  
Il eut un nouvel instant de silence, encore rompu par Jiraya :  
- Je ne comprends plus rien  
- T'es pas le seul. approuva Tsunade  
- Excusez moi ? C'est quoi un... une... Godaime ?  
- Le Godaime... C'est le cinquième kage du village depuis sa fondation, répondit Jiraya  
- Un... kage ?  
C'est Kakashi qui répondit d'une voix posée, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait demandé le nom du garçon :  
- Un kage, c'est un Ninja choisi par les conseillers du village. Il doit posséder sagesse, courage, bravoure, piété et toute ces blablas dans le genre mais surtout il doit connaître pas mal de techniques et doit être fort. Il dirige le village. Tsunade est le kage du village de Konoha. Konoha, c'est notre village, qui fait parti d'un des cinq grand pays Ninja : le pays du feu. Les quatre autres sont le pays du brouillard dont le village de Kiri est le plus puissant, le pays des nuages, sont village le plus puissant est Kumo, le pays des roches avec le village d'Iwa et enfin, le pays du sable avec Suna. Le Hokage est donc le Ninja le plus puissant du pays du feu : Ho c'est le suffixe du feu. Il y a donc le Hokage, le Mizukage, le Raikage, le Tsuchikage et le Kazekage. A eux cinq, ils règnent sur tous les Ninjas du monde entier.  
- Bravo Kakashi, tu as bien appris tes leçons apparemment ! Se moqua Jiraya  
Le jeune Kakashi essaya d'enregistrer tout ce que venait de dire son.. euh le type qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Puis il se demanda encore comment il était arrivé ici. Et il se souvint. La lettre. La lettre ! Sans savoir pourquoi, il mit la main dans sa poche et ses doigt rencontrèrent une enveloppe carrée cornée sur les bords. Il la sortit triomphalement de son jean et tenta de l'ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, il se souvenait de l'avoir ouvert. Ses doigts tentèrent d'ouvrir la lettre mais n'y parvinrent pas.  
- Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, constata-t-il, dépité.  
Jiraya tendit sa main et l'adolescent déposa sa lettre dedans. L'ermite la darda de son regard calculateur.  
- Un sceau de chakra la retient, signala celui ci  
Il posa ensuite son pouce et appliqua son chakra sur le dos de l'enveloppe mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas.  
- Je n'y arrive pas. déclara t-il  
L'enveloppe mystérieuse passa dans la main de Tsunade qui n'obtint pas plus de résultat puis arriva enfin à celle de Kakashi adulte qui opéra la même opération que les Sannins avant lui. On entendit une sorte de déclic sourd et elle s'ouvrit. Impatient, le Ninja sortir l'épaisse lettre de son enveloppe blanche et parcourra de ses yeux la lettre.

Ce qu'il vit le fit blêmir.  
- C'est.. C'est l'écriture de mon père, annonça t-il.  
Il continua de lire devant les deux ninjas légendaires qui échangeaient des regards et devint aussi blanc que de la farine.  
- Que... Quoi ?... Impossible ! fit-il en regardant le jeune homme qui lui ressemblait tellement.  
- Kakashi qu'est ce qui se passe ! Demanda Tsunade d'une voix angoissé  
Comme un mort-vivant il lui donna la lettre qu'elle attrapa d'un geste vif.  
Elle commença à la lire avec une précipitation mal dissimilée :  
- Mes très chers fils...  
- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?  
- Jiraya, tu vas la fermer, oui ? siffla Tsunade  
- Pardon, Princesse !  
- Je disais donc :

"Mes très chers fils,  
Je sais que vous êtes rassemblés, mes chers enfants. J'avais placé un sceau de chakra que seul un Hatake pouvait ouvrir, comme ça j'étais sur que personne ne pouvait la lire à part vous, mes enfants.  
Il est temps de vous expliquer tout ce que j'avais entrepris il y a longtemps et ce pourquoi vous être là, vous deux, pourquoi vous (comme je l'imagine) semblez être tellement ressemblants.  
Peut-être l'avez vous déjà compris, lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés.  
Mais tout d'abord, je vais vous raconter comment j'en suis arrivé là, comment un ninja respecté et admiré du village a dérapé.

Dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais aimé qu'une seule femme. Ta mère. Si belle, si généreuse, si gentille et forte. Quand elle m'a donné un enfant, j'ai cru mourir de bonheur. Quand elle a quitté ce monde en faisant naître cet enfant, j'ai cru mourir avec elle. Comme elle l'a voulu, j'ai élevé cet enfant du mieux que j'ai pu; même si je savais au fond de moi que cela ne suffisait pas. Mais je me détruisait à petit feu, je ne pouvais plus supporter cette douleur, cette torture. Cette présence qui me manquait.  
Et puis, un jour, je suis rentré de mission où j'avais sauvé la vie de mes camarades au lieu de la réussite de la mission. J'avais pris une décision. C'était le jour où je t'ai cloné, Kakashi son enfant chéri, sa chair, son sang. Je voulais tout recommencer... Tu étais ma fierté mais aussi un ninja. Je ne voulait pas que tu vives dans ce monde de haine et de sang, ce monde sans espoir. Mais tu ne m'aurai pas compris... Cette innocence dans tes yeux, ne l'aurait pas compris...

En ce moment, je ne sais même plus ce qui m'a tant poussé à faire ça... Je me sens fou.

Je ne dirai rien sur la manière de procéder, sur l'horreur que j'ai pu commettre. Juste que j'avais volé ce jutsu à Orochimaru et que je l'avais travaillé, complété. En tout cas, j'avais pu créer un semblable de toi. Puis j'ai utilisé une technique spatio-temporelle. Et je me suis retrouvé dans un monde, un univers parallèle. Là encore, une découverte d'Orochimaru. Le « voyage » avait duré quelques secondes et pourtant... Ces secondes m'ont parues une éternité. Je me suis retrouvé dans un monde nommé « Terre ». Ici, pas de Ninja, pas de village, pas de Ninjutsu.  
La première chose que je fus ça été de vérifier si je pouvais toujours utiliser mon chakra. La réponse est oui, mais plus difficilement, comme si on était un débutant. Étrangement, j'avais vieillit de près de 4 ans. Ce qui explique votre différence d'age, en plus du fait que Kakashi avait 6 ans quand je l'ai cloné.  
Malheureusement... Ce jutsu spatio-temporel avait un énorme défaut. Que je n'ai pas pu détecter avant de le mettre en pratique.

Au moment où j'écris, je sais que je vais bientôt mourir. Je suis malade, mes réserves de chakra se consument sans que je puisse faire quelque chose, mes méridiens de chakra se bloquent tous les uns après les autres. Au moment où j'écris... le bébé a un an.

Kakashi, mon fils « aîné ». Prends soin de lui. Ne le considère pas comme un double ou un clone. C'est un petit frère, donne lui l'amour que je n'ai pas pu lui donner. Aime le, protège le. Prends ça comme une dernière volonté.

Je vous aime tant, mes enfants...  
Sakumo

* * *

J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, parce que se mettre à la place de Sakumo c'est pas facile.  
Je sais pas trop comment ça rend... Donc, des remarques ?


	4. Tu ne peux pas me fuir !

Salut ! Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer. J'ai essayé d'aérer un peu mon texte mais je ne suis pas très douée pour choisir où mettre des espaces alors j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop.  
En ce qui concerne mes autres fanfics, j'ai posté ce matin le cinquième chapitre de "Moi, professeur titulaire d'une bande de dégénérés".

Je suis aussi en train d'écrire un one-shot, sur un couple qui m'a paru "évident" après une phrase quand j'ai relu les manga... évident dans le sens où les deux protagonistes s'aiment d'une manière ou d'une autre mais l'un des deux ne l'a pas dit à l'autre... Je ne dirai rien de plus de ces deux personnages :)

Pour "L'écharpe Rouge", je galère à fond pour trouver comment mettre en place l'histoire... Je connais la fin et "l'intrigue" de toutes mes histoires mais seulement dans les grandes lignes et pour les "histoires à l'intérieur de l'histoire", c'est plus compliqué à trouver. Mais je m'égare...

Pour revenir à cette fanfic, je te remercie, Hostia-Ria pour tes commentaires qui me motivent et parce que tu m'as peut être donné des idées pour la suite.  
Bonne lecture en tout cas !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : Tu ne peux pas me fuir**

Dans la pièce ronde, éclairée du soleil d'un beau mois d'été, quatre personnes étaient présentes. Trois adultes étaient debout et l'enfant était assis, sur le bureau où trônaient encore quelques formulaires à moitié remplis. Tous semblaient pétrifiés, la bouche à peine ouverte ou pincée et les yeux écarquillés. Une lettre, qu'une jeune femme blonde dont l'apparence était trompeuse, tomba de sa main trop raide de surprise, se posant sur le sol avec la délicatesse d'une plume. Plus un souffle ne se faisait entendre, le silence était retombé après la lecture de Tsunade. On aurait pu croire que le temps s'était stoppé.  
Puis, soudainement, comme un mort qu'on réanime, le jeune homme assis sur le bureau, sauta et atteignit le sol. Sa tête était baissée. Machinalement, il attrapa le morceau de tissu qui siégeait près de lui, lorsqu'il était sur le bureau. C'était un masque de tissu, d'un bleu foncé presque noir. Le serrant dans son poing, il hésita une seconde avant de se diriger vers la porte. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du Ninja copieur, il ne put continuer à avancer car la poigne lourde et ferme de celui-ci avait attrapé son épaule.  
- Lâchez moi.  
L'autre Kakashi ne répondit pas et ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il réédita sa demande :  
- Lâchez moi.  
Sans plus de succès car l'adulte était resté de marbre, les lèvres entrouvertes qui avaient faiblement remué comme s'il était dur le point de dire quelque chose mais que les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir. L'adolescent se crispa de colère. Il avait envie de hurler qu'on le laisse tranquille, en paix pour qu'il puisse réfléchir.

Autour de lui, l'air crépita dans des petits claquements comme des minuscules explosions invisibles. La tension augmenta en flèche dans la pièce et l'air sembla se comprimer. Tout à coup, le bruit d'un coup de fouet retentit dans l'air et un petit éclair fendit brièvement la pièce, pile entre les deux individus qui se ressemblaient tant.  
Puis un autre suivit, à quelques centimètres du premier. Et encore un autre. Mais personne ne bougea d'un poil, stupéfiés.  
Alors l'adolescent attrapa le poignet qui retenait son épaule, s'en dégageant d'un geste violent, ses yeux dévorants de rage. Il ne put se retenir de balancer un brusque coup de pied vers le ventre du Ninja qui esquiva furtivement sur le côté. Le jeune Kakashi profita de l'occasion pour fuir vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brutalement pour la claquer, une fois franchie.

Il dévala les escaliers en spirale, bousculant sans ménagement une jeune femme qui avait eu le malheur de passer par là. L'air chaud le frappa doucereusement lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'air libre. Un brin essoufflé après sa course, il pinça les lèvres. Le tissu bleu du masque lui chatouilla la paume et il lui jeta un regard.  
C'était une sensation étrange qui se faufila dans ses entrailles. Kakashi plissa ses yeux et l'enfila d'un geste. Il ressentait une insolite impression de sécurité avec le port de ce tissu bleu sur son visage. Comme s'il se protégeait de ce monde inconnu.

Maintenant qu'il était sortit du bâtiment qu'il avait tant voulu fuir, il se sentait perdu, se demanda s'il ne fallait pas y revenir. Mais il chassa rapidement cette idée de sa tête et se mit à errer au hasard. Le village semblait en période de fête tant il y avait du monde. Une fanfare joyeuse s'élevait de nulle part et un grand groupement de ce qu'il semblait être des forains se dressait devant lui.  
Il continua sa route, regardant vaguement les attractions.  
Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Près de lui, un groupe de trois enfants qui devaient avoir un ou deux ans de moins que lui se disputaient. Ils faisaient assez tâche dans le décor festif.  
Une fille aux longs cheveux blond criait sur un brun à l'air boudeur et ennuyé. Le troisième, regardait indifféremment la scène, dévorant un paquet de chips.  
Kakashi s'approcha discrètement, curieux, mais un petit cailloux se mit en travers de son chemin et il glissa.  
Dans sa chute il se rattrapa au dernier moment en s'accrochant à l'écharpe du petit... À forte carrure tandis que la fille se précipitait à son secours et le redressa gentiment.  
- Euh... Merci.  
Les trois enfants le dévisageaient. Gêné, il détourna le regard et recula timidement jusqu'à ce que le brun s'exclame :  
- Mais... Enfin ! Tu ressembles à...  
- Au sensei de l'équipe sept ! coupa la fille  
Embarrassé, il murmura :  
- Désolé, je dois vous laisser... Merci de m'avoir euh... Rattrapé.  
Et il s'écarta du groupe, se dirigeant vers la lisière d'une forêt

Dans le bureau de la princesse des limaces, Kakashi se passa une main sur le front et dégagea ses cheveux. Il jeta un regard vers les deux Sannins qui étaient abasourdis.  
La seule chose que réussit à dire Tsunade fut :  
- Euh... Ça va ?  
Kakashi acquiesça. Jiraya prit la parole :  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser gambader comme ça dehors. Il faudrait le ramener ici...  
Kakashi eut soudain une idée et ferma les yeux, se concentrant intensément. Une vision aux bords flous s'imposa à son esprit. Il voyait vaguement le village... Le côté ouest, où les forains s'étaient installés... La forêt, d'un vert profond... Et soudain il le vit. Son double, marchant dans les sous bois. Il se concentra encore, sentant qu'il pouvait aller encore plus loin... plus loin...  
Encore plus loin.  
Et sans qu'il s'y attende, se surprenant lui-même, un instant plus tard, il était rentré dans la tête de l'adolescent, s'incrustant dans son esprit, ressentant ses émotions, sentit la branche qui effleura le bras de son clone qui lui, s'était accroupit, la main crispée sur sa tempe.  
Une explosion de douleur s'empara de sa tête, de leur tête.

Kakashi Hatake rouvrit les yeux subitement.  
- Il est dans la forêt, 10 degrés sur la gauche et 2 mètres devant le point 12.8.

Jiraya fronça les sourcils, légèrement désarçonné mais se reprit vite :  
- Ok, je vais le chercher.  
Avant que Tsunade et Kakashi, interloqués ne parlent, l'ermite haussa les épaules et dit :  
- Il a prit ton masque, j'imagine que tu veux pas sortir comme ça ?  
Le Jonnin lui sourit faiblement et Jiraya sortit comme il était entré : par la fenêtre.

Sans dire un mot, Kakashi s'accouda à cette même fenêtre et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide en contemplant le village de Konoha, paisible et plein d'énergie, calme et joyeux. Tsunade s'approcha de lui et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule en sourit d'un air rassurant quoiqu'un peu crispé. Le ninja lui accorda à peine un regard, soupirant d'un air nostalgique.  
- Hey ! Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort !  
Il haussa un sourcil en la regarda et elle se traita mentalement d'idiote.

C'est après quelques minutes de silence, gêné pour Tsunade, pensif pour Kakashi, que ce dernier prit la parole :  
- Je suis... Simplement blessé que... Que mon père ne m'ait pas jugé capable de le comprendre alors qu'après tout, je suis son fils... Et sans doute vexé d'être abandonné aussi facilement.  
Tsunade déglutit.

Elle avait connu Sakumo alors qu'elle était Jonnin, déjà connue sous le nom de Sannin légendaire.  
Croc blanc, lui, était une légende.  
C'était lui qui avait dirigé leur équipe, un jour où Sarutobi avait été réquisitionné.  
Le souvenir qu'elle avait de lui, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune adulte était un homme sûr de lui, courageux, incroyablement fort qui aimait parler de son fils. Un homme plein de souffrances aussi. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'écart d'âge pourtant, on sentait que cet homme là avait vécu. Vécu la misère, la souffrance et pourtant avait continué. Il lui avait fait plutôt forte impression et avait conquis son admiration.  
Quelques années plus tard, comme tout le village, elle apprit sa disgrâce. Juste parce qu'il avait eu un élan d'humanité.  
Oh, évidemment, tous n'étaient pas d'accord avec ce que cet homme avait subi mais ils étaient en si faible nombre qu'ils se taisaient, par peur de se faire taire. Les dirigeants du village eux-mêmes , malgré la volonté du Troisième, avaient soutenu la colère de son peuple envers le grand, le loyal Sakumo, celui qui avait tant fait pour eux. Ils avaient rejeté l'échec de la mission sur Croc Blanc alors que le manque de renseignements sur l'ennemi avait été leur lacune, alors qu'ils savaient qu'ils envoyaient cette équipe-là à la mort. Mais le chef de cette mission en avait décidé autrement et c'est par la mort qu'il se donna que tout se solda.

C'est elle, Jiraya et d'autres qui avaient trouvé le gamin, debout, surplombant le cadavre.  
Ils s'étaient approchés leur souffle coupé, vers le corps, le petit garçon n'ayant pas esquissé un geste, comme plongé dans un autre monde : ils n'avaient pas tout de suite pu voir l'expression de son visage avec le contre-jour.  
Le ciel de ce matin-là avait été gris et la lumière, blafarde, éclairait la scène figée.  
Une petite flaque écarlate près de la poitrine, les cheveux blancs en bataille et les lèvres à peines entrouvertes : même pas un petit sourire amer ne soulevait ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait pas eu de larmes baignant les pupilles grises.  
Un ninja ne pleure pas.  
Tsunade, cependant n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir un coup au coeur.  
Un ninja qui se suicidait ce n'était pas si étonnant, quoique rare. Car on était sensé servir le pays jusqu'à la fin, la vraie. C'était mal vu de se suicider chez les ninjas. Mais un ninja qui s'était suicidé avec ce visage impassible, sans aucune émotion sur le visage, sans lettre à côté de son corps raide et froid ? Sans aucune larme qui semblait avoir perlé, sans aucun regret ni douleur, ni même délivrance ou bonheur visible de quitter ainsi ce monde ? Mort comme un insignifiant, lui Croc Blanc de Konoha.  
Tout ça à cause de ce gouvernement corrompu, ces civils qui ne comprennent rien, à cause de ces lois... Ces lois... !  
Mais qui donc étaient les monstres, ici dans ce bas-monde ?  
Elle avait détourné les yeux, où les larmes menaçaient de poindre quand Jiraya avait posé une main sur son épaule.  
Elle, accroupie, avait alors levé les yeux vers le petit bonhomme, statufié, coupé du monde.

Elle avait eu un nouveau coup au coeur.  
Les traits et le visage fin, c'était le portrait craché de son père. Et si seulement ça avait pu être seulement son visage. Non, ça avait été son expression : la froideur qui émanait de lui, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux seulement à demi-clos.  
Il n'avait pas pleuré.  
Ses yeux étaient aussi secs que ceux de Sakumo, un air aussi las et fatigué que le Croc Blanc.  
C'était juste un océan gris où pleuvait la douleur, où la souffrance et la dureté remplissait le lac de ses prunelles.

Ce jour-là, Tsunade avait pleuré sur la pierre tombale. Un peu, pas trop car elle était ninja. Mais un peu quand même.  
Qu'allait devenir ce petit bout d'homme, si noirci déjà ?

Mais elle ne s'en ai pas soucié longtemps. Car peu de temps après, les conséquences de la mission "ratée" de Sakumo frappait déjà aux portes de Konoha. Et son frère puis son amour mort, elle s'en est allée, comme ses camarades éparpillés elle ne savait où.

Jiraya avait descendu rapidement le village, passant de toit en toit, trop rapidement pour qu'on ne puisse distinguer autre chose qu'une ombre furtive.  
Il s'arrêta un court instant sur les tuiles rouges afin de s'élancer, attrapant fermement la branche d'un arbre et d'y grimper, pour s'élancer à nouveau vers un pin robuste, où s'étalait la lisière de la forêt. À peine ses pieds tâtaient le tronc qu'il s'élançait à nouveau.  
Ses pensées tourbillonnaient aussi vite que lui dans sa tête.  
Sakumo... Qu'avait-il fait ?  
Un clonage humain !  
- Putain, Sakumo... Siffla-t-il entre ses dents  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce ninja si fort aie pu faire cela... À son fils ! Kakashi aurait pu en mourir ! Et pour avoir quoi en résultat ? Qu'il meure une fois dans l'autre monde laissant un enfant tout seul, encore !  
Quel impossible crétin !  
Et Orochimaru... Pourquoi ces jutsus ? Qu'avait-il eu derrière la tête... Et quelles conséquences sont encore à découvrir ?

Il se réceptionna sur une branche épaisse et plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer le garçon. Une touffe de cheveux clairs attira son attention et il se redirigea vers le sud.

- Mais... Que ?  
Ce n'était pas l'autre Kakashi qu'il avait trouvé mais une jeune kunoichi de Konoha, une Yamanaka à n'en pas douter.  
Mince ! Il avait dû être abusé par le soleil, à voir du blond au lieu du gris.  
Les trois gosses levèrent les yeux vers l'étrange personnage juché sur un chêne.  
- Maître Jiraya ? Mais que faites vous ici ? s'exclama le petit Nara  
- Je cherche quelqu'un. Auriez vous vu un adolescent, assez grand, cheveux gris, masque bleu, vêtu en civil ?  
- Vous voulez dire celui qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au professeur Kakashi, de l'équipe 7 ? On le pistait. Vous avez l'air d'en savoir pas mal sur le sujet... Dites nous en un peu plus et nous vous aiderons peut-être ! dit Ino  
- Hé gamine, tu ne manques pas de cran ! Ça me plaît. Mais sachez que je peux très bien le trouver sans votre aide car je ne compte pas vous dire quoique ce soit !  
Il s'accroupit, et se lança sur une branche plus haute, à la manière d'une sauterelle... Ou d'un crapaud.  
- Mais... ! s'écria la blonde  
- Sachez juste que vous venez de vous fourrer dans une affaire qui doit rester secrète tant qu'elle n'est pas un peu plus éclaircie. Essayez de ne pas ébruiter tout ça... Et au fait, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin alors qu'il allait repartir, je ne vous interdit pas de ma suivre si vous en êtes capables.  
Puis le vieil ermite disparut comme un coup de vent.  
- Aaah ! Chôji, Shikamaru ! Vite ! Il ne faut pas le laisser filer !

Ce mal de tête avait enfin disparu... Cette douleur qu'il avait ressenti, qu'était-ce ? Il y avait eu une grosse pression derrière les globes oculaires et puis l'instant d'après... Une explosion de douleur, comme si, à l'intérieur de son crâne, quelqu'un était entré aussi délicatement qu'une tornade enragée, dévastant tout sur son passage.  
Après, un trou noir : il semblait qu'il s'était évanoui. Il se souvenait s'être relevé, la tête bourdonnante et les membres endoloris. Essayant le filet de bave de sa joue engourdie après avoir baissé son masque, il s'était assis sur un vieux tronc, la tête entre les mains.  
Un doux clapotis était parvenu à ses oreilles, faisant frémir son corps raide. Il s'était courageusement dirigé vers le son, jouant de sa bonne ouïe, et avait découvert le cours d'eau perdu au milieu de ce doux et luxuriant jet de verdure.  
En rafraichissant ses traits tirés et trempant le masque humide dans l'eau tiède, il s'était demandé, bon sang, ce qu'il foutait ici !  
Il était complètement perdu... Que fallait-il faire ? À quel point se sentait-il atteint ? Comment devait-il le prendre ?  
Tant de questions sans réponses qui lui mettaient la rage au coeur et l'envie de crier son malheur au monde.  
Un bruit de grincement d'arbre puis de raclement sourd sur le sol suivit de bruissement dans les feuilles le fit se redresser.  
Il remit son masque humide - c'était très désagréable mais tant pis -, et se retourna calmement.  
- Hé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda t-il sans agressivité  
Un jeune garçon, sortit alors des buissons, surprenant Kakashi qui ne l'avait absolument pas vu.  
- Alàlà... Dans quelle galère s'est-on fourré ? dit-il, un sourire en coin, d'une voix lasse aux accents légèrement amusés.  
Aussi soudainement, une fille venant des arbres atterrit sur sa gauche avec légèreté sur le sol. Puis le dernier sortit du derrière d'un tronc.  
Kakashi déglutit en remarquant qu'il l'avaient encerclé. Il reconnu les trois gamins qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt. Il retint son souffle, s'attendant à quelque chose, n'importe quoi.  
Mais il fut quand même surpris quand une voix grave et forte s'éleva d'un arbre :  
- Ces jeunes alors ! Même pas capable de faire une filature correctement ! Dire que vous vous êtes fait griller par quelqu'un qui n'est même pas ninja !  
- Pas un nin... ! Quoi ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Dans la première "version" de ce chapitre, je devais faire intervenir Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto mais on les voit partout et j'ai choisi une autre équipe... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense quand même faire agir les élèves de Kakashi, parce qu'ils sont importants (au moins pour Kakashi...)  
Des remarques ?  
Tayame Hatake


	5. Fragments d'âme vibrants

_Salut !_

_Euh... après tout ce temps, j'ai encore des lecteurs ?_

_Je suis vraiment DESOLEE ! J'aurais écrire et mettre ce chapitre depuis un bout de temps déjà mais euh ... Bref, vous ne voulez pas de mes explications foireuses, n'est ce pas ? Donc on va passer :P_

_Je vous laisse profiter du chapitre et concentrez vous car c'est compliqué... enfin moi j'ai trouvé ça compliqué. Mais moi, j'ai une déficience mentale, vous savez ? x)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : Fragments d'âme vibrants.**

* * *

- Pas un ninja ?! Vous vous moquez de nous ! s'exclama Ino, les yeux levés vers l'ermite des crapauds juché sur un arbre.

- Non… Ce n'est vraiment pas un ninja.

- "Pas vraiment un ninja" ? Mais que voulez vous dire ? s'interposa Shikamaru

Jiraya soupira. Que les gosses étaient compliqués et fouineurs !  
Il décida d'ignorer leur question et apostropha le "petit frère" de Kakashi :

- Kakashi ! Je voudrais que tu me suives. Nous aimerions comprendre quelques petites choses sur toi-même et je suis sûr que toi aussi.

- Euh… je …

- Viens, c'est tout.

Kakashi pinça les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres comme ça, surtout qu'il se sentait assez mal depuis une ou deux heures. Mais une lassitude des questions sans réponses le poussa à acquiescer.

- Parfait ! s'exclama le Sannin. Suis moi, je vais te conduire vers … hem… l'autre Kakashi.

L'adolescent inclina la tête, faussement docile. Il aviserait en temps voulut.

Il se sentait acculé, dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec ces gens dont il ne savait rien, des Ninjas.  
Il n'avait aucune issue, dos au mur et dans l'ignorance.  
Kakashi… et Sakumo… le clonage…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine qu'ils quittaient la forêt dense pour s'engager dans une grande allée pavée du village.

- Tu es bien silencieux. remarqua Jiraya

Le jeune homme soupira et haussa les épaules. Il se sentait bien las de tout cela et dut d'ailleurs se retenir de bailler.

* * *

Kakashi avala une gorgée du thé brulant que Tsunade lui avait proposé. Pour compenser l'"emprunt" de son masque, il avait remonté autant qu'il pouvait le col de son sous-pull, le baissant quand il buvait. Il était étrangement fatigué et la chaleur finissait d'achever ses dernières résistances.

Pourtant il avait dormi cette nuit, c'était étrange… vraiment étrange…  
D'ailleurs, c'était la combientième fois… qu'il baillait ?  
Quatrième… ou cinquième fois… sur combien de temps…? Dix minutes… ou peut être quinze…  
Enfin il ne savait plus …

* * *

Tsunade jeta un regard maternel vers le Ninja Copieur. Il s'était endormi.

Un peu inquiète quand même, elle s'approcha de lui et pris son pouls en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller.  
Tout était normal…  
Pourtant elle ne lui avait pas donné de mission de nuit, dernièrement. Un entrainement nocturne ? Des insomnies ? Ou la lecture du paradis du batifolage jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit ?  
Elle balaya toutes ces hypothèses pas très probables - quoique la dernière… - d'un froncement de sourcils.  
Elle penchait plutôt pour un rapport avec l'arrivée soudaine de Kakashi. Enfin de l'autre Kakashi. Le petit, quoi.  
Bref…

Trois petits coups secs à la porte la sortit de ses pensées.  
Elle fit un "oui" à peine audible et Shizune entra.

Cette dernière, surprise de trouver la pièce de son Hokage si calme et silencieuse, lui lança un regard interrogatif.  
La princesse des Limaces lui montra un coin de la pièce et Shizune rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Kakashi, légèrement affaissé dans un siège, dormait paisiblement. Sa respiration régulière berçait la pièce et sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses traits - enfin les traits qui n'étaient pas cachés par son col de sous pull - étaient détendus. Il y avait une atmosphère tendre autour de lui et un air d'ange l'illuminait.

Il était beau et… et…

Les deux femmes le regardèrent sans rien dire pendant un moment, attendries, puis Shizune tendit quelques dossiers à Tsunade avant de sortir, regardant une dernière fois la scène si… surprenante qu'offrait l'homme au Sharingan.

* * *

Jiraya entendit soudainement le bruit d'un corps qui tombait à terre. Il se retourna d'un geste brusque et découvrit le jeune Kakashi, pâle comme un linge, évanouit au sol.

Immédiatement le ninja regarda au alentours au cas où un ennemi se serait dissimulé mais tout était normal. Il se pencha pour ramasser le jeune Kakashi.  
Inquiet, il chercha un banc des yeux et l'y porta. Le sannin baissa le masque du garçon : son pouls était normal, il n'avait pas de fièvre, ses lèvres n'étaient pas trop sèches, pas de sueur… aucun aiguillon imprégné de poison planté dans son corps.

Que se passait-il ?

Jiraya cala l'endormi sur son épaule et s'élança vers le palais de l'Hokage sans perdre de temps.

* * *

Tsunade !

La voix de Jiraya claqua comme un fouet.

L'interpellée se retourna, paniquée par le ton de Jiraya - entré par la fenêtre.

- Quoi ? Mais… ah !

Elle ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise quand elle vit le corps inanimé de "l'autre" Kakashi.  
Jiraya tiqua en voyant "le grand" Kakashi aussi endormi dans le fauteuil de Tsunade.

- Il se passe quoi, là ? chuchota t-il furieusement

- Je ne sais pas. souffla t-elle, inquiète.

Elle prit dans ses bras le corps du jeune garçon que Jiraya lui tendait. Celui ci plissa les yeux et s'approcha du Ninja Copieur. Il le prit doucement par les épaules et le secoua un peu… puis plus fort en l'appelant. N'ayant aucun résultat il soupira et s'exclama théâtralement :

- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Il leva sa main droite, fermement, et avant que Tsunade n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il gifla magnifiquement Kakashi qui ouvrit subitement les yeux en poussant un cri de douleur.

C'est à ce moment là que choisirent Asuma, Kurenaï et leur équipe respective pour ouvrir la porte tandis que le bruit de la violente gifle et le cri -légèrement étranglé de Kakashi- retentissant dans la pièce.

L'instant se figea.

- Euh ne vous emballez pas, je peux tout ex… Aaah ! Retire moi ça sale gosse !

Shikamaru, rapide, avait immobilisé Jiraya avec son ombre.

- Misère… je ne suis pas sur de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe mais vous allez vous éloigner du professeur Kakashi pour commencer.

Shikamaru avança, attirant Jiraya vers lui. Le ninja légendaire ne prit pas la peine de se débattre : une fois que ces blancs becs auraient tout compris, ils le relâcheraient.  
Akamaru s'avança vers les deux Kakashi. Il les renifla et découvrit ses petits mais saillants crocs.  
Une seconde après, il aboyait comme un fou.

- Mais Akamaru, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?!

Cela confirmait les doutes du rejeton Inuzuka : quelque chose n'allait pas avec ces deux là. Il se précipita vers son chien et le fit taire.

- Mais… pourquoi m'a t-on frappé ? fit Kakashi une main sur sa joue qui avait rougit.

Le jeune Kakashi s'était redressé dans les bras du Hokage. Incrédule, il avait aussi la main sur sa joue. La sienne, elle n'était pas rouge. Mais il avait ressentit la gifle, l'espace d'une seconde. Maintenant il n'avait plus mal mais c'était une sensation très étrange.

- Euh… pouvez vous me lâcher ? demanda t-il d'une voix candide à Tsunade qui s'empressa de l'exécuter.

- Eh… eh ben dis donc… articula Asuma qui faillit laisser tomber sa cigarette

Kurenaï ouvrit grand ses yeux rubis et Hinata l'imita en se triturant les doigts.  
Les autres qui avaient déjà vu l'autre Kakashi se contentèrent d'un demi-sourire ou d'un froncement de sourcils… ou d'avaler une chips.

Les yeux du Kakashi adulte rencontrèrent ceux de l'adolescent. Quelque chose se troubla et ils sentirent leur cœur se tordre trop douloureusement.  
Le plus jeune s'approcha de son aîné. Il faisait presque sa taille.  
Il tendit sa main et toucha l'épaule de son vis à vis avant de la laisser tomber le long de son flan.

Face à face, aussi immobiles l'un que l'autre, si parfaitement identique, les deux frères se perdirent dans leurs yeux.  
Ils plongèrent ensemble dans un autre espace, un autre univers, sans jamais pouvoir se quitter du regard.

Ils n'étaient que les deux fragments bruts d'une même âme, cassée comme du verre quand leur père les avaient clonés.  
Deux fragments depuis longtemps amputés qui étaient parvenus à survivre si loin de l'autre.  
Leur cassure était nette, les morceaux s'emboîtaient, collaient.

Comme deux reflets devant un miroir, ils s'effaçaient sans l'autre, ils n'étaient qu'un seul être.  
Un seul esprit, une seule âme, leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson.

Leur unique reflet.

Fascinés, les ninjas présents dans la pièce regardaient les deux hommes. Une aura, un éclat : quelque chose d'éblouissant entourait ces deux jumeaux et semblait captiver toute personne autour d'eux.

Les deux Kakashi se regardaient droit dans les yeux, absorbés dans un monde à eux.

Ils imposaient une atmosphère de sérénité et de calme.

Asuma se racla la gorge, brisant le silence et l'intimité trop gênante.

- Comment ça se fait ? demanda t-il d'une voix qui paraissait trop normale devant l'étrangeté de la scène

- De quoi ? répliqua son Hokage, un peu chamboulée

- Ben…

Asuma, clope en main, désigna d'un geste les deux Kakashi qui se retournèrent vers lui.  
Tsunade hésita, les consultant du regard.

- Non mais on les a tous vu, vous pourriez peut être nous dire la vérité maintenant ! dit Kiba en s'agitant

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, renchérit Ino, nous avons le doit de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

La princesse plissa les yeux. Ils commençaient à l'agacer rapidement, ceux là.

- Godaime, il serait peut être préférable de nous dire la vérité plutôt que de laisser de fausses rumeurs courir par des personnes qui ne sauraient pas se taire ? dit Shino

- Hé tu vises qui là ?! s'exclama le maître d'Akamaru, outré

- Ça me paraît plutôt évident… Toi et accessoirement Ino.

Le garçon Inuzuka fit la moue tandis qu'Ino assassina le rejeton Aburame du regard.

Hinata, gênée, intervient timidement entre les trois avec une bafouillement du style « at-attendez, Shino s'est m-mal exprimé, i-il ne voulait p..pas vraiment dire que-que vous étiez com-come cela »  
Kurenai, elle, fit une moue un peu réprobatrice devant l'attitude des enfants tandis qu'Asuma soupirait en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Jiraya, qui sentit que tout cela allait déraper intervint :

- Tsunade, nous n'avons pas trop le choix je crois.

L'Hokage eut un reniflement agacé. Mais elle aliéna :

- Très bien. Vous avez intérêt à être bien ancrés dans cette vieille moquette grise parce que moi, j'étais sur le cul.

Kiba ricana et répliqua :

- Juste à les voir, on y est déjà.

Elle eut un bref sourire et entama son récit.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait doucement sur le village. Un tendre orange, un doré serein et un rose perle peignaient le bas du ciel, autour du cercle rougeoyant de l'astre.  
Plus haut, un bleu absorbant emplissait le reste. Sur le doux velours marine se dessinaient quelques étoiles, faibles lueurs paisibles.

Les lumières des maisons étaient allumées et Hinata en fit de même avec celle du bureau de l'Hokage tandis qu'elle faisait passer la lettre de Sakumo.

- Et est ce que vous ressentez quelque chose de spécial, entre vous ? Ce clonage doit forcément avoir quelques répercussions… Vous êtes physiquement distinct mais au niveau mental par exemple ? Je veux dire… votre esprit…, demanda Asuma

- Tu veux parler de télépathie ? questionna le ninja Copieur

- Oui quelque chose dans ce gout là mais même par exemple… sentimental ? Ressentez vous les mêmes émotions ? Ton père… enfin votre père n'a rien dit sur la manière de procéder ; nous ne pouvons donc pas émettre des hypothèses à partir de la théorie…

Un silence interrogatif passa dans la pièce tandis que les deux Kakashi se consultaient du regard.

- On a qu'à faire des tests. proposa Kurenaï

- Je pense que c'est la meilleure façon de renseigner notre curiosité. approuva Jiraya. Mais tout d'abord je voudrais savoir… pourquoi vous êtes vous subitement endormis, au même moment ?

Le Ninja aux cheveux argenté réfléchit un instant avant de s'adresser à son double :

- Je me sentais très fatigué tout d'un coup… ce n'était pas violent mais… je ne pouvais pas juguler ça. Et toi ?

Le jeune garçon se gratta la nuque, un peu intimidé devant tout ce monde et finit par répondre en bégayant :

- Hem… eh ben je… je ne m'en suis pas rendu vraiment compte en fait.

Tsunade fit la moue et dit :

- Oui on pourrait faire des tests. Mais… ce n'est pas sans risques…

Les ninjas lui lancèrent un regard interrogatifs et elle continua :

- On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer… Par exemple…

- Hé ! Oui ! Je… Oups pardon

Le jeune Kakashi l'avait coupé et s'en rendant compte, il rougit.

- C'est pas grave… Que voulais-tu dire ?

- Euh… eh bien je me souviens que… tout à l'heure, dans la foret… J'ai eu très très mal à la tête et… euh je me suis évanoui.

- Mais oui dans la foret…! Oui quand… souffla le Ninja Copieur

L'attention de tout le monde se reporta sur lui et s'en rendant compte, il s'expliqua :

- Asuma tu parlais de télépathie… Eh bien je crois que c'est possible. Je m'explique… Tout à l'heure, il - Hatake montra sa version plus jeune du menton- s'est enfui d'ici. Et j'ai eu une idée, un peu farfelue mais j'avais raison. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis … concentré sur lui. Immédiatement, j'ai eu une sorte de vision. Je le voyais marcher dans la foret, j'étais au dessus de lui vous comprenez ? Je le voyais du ciel. Puis j'ai sentit que je pouvais aller… "Plus loin". Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, c'est comme si je poussais quelque chose avec mon esprit. Et je suis rentré dans sa tête. Je me suis mis à voir par ses yeux, j'ai sentit son coeur battre dans sa… dans notre poitrine. J'étais dans lui… mais j'ai eu soudainement très mal à la tête et j'ai rouvert les yeux, arrêtant ce… " processus".

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Le ninja se tourna vers sa copie et lui dit :

- J'imagine que tu es évanoui juste après ça, j'ai raison ?

- Oui… enfin je pense. Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez "rentré" dans ma tête.

Ino intervint :

- Je trouve que ça ressemble beaucoup aux techniques de mon clan… la transposition. Mais à ce que je sache, cette technique ne cause pas de douleur, ni pour l'exécuteur ni pour la victime…

Jiraya approuva :

- Oui ça m'a fait penser à la même chose… Ino, c'est ça ? Ino pourrais-tu utiliser ta technique sur l'un des Kakashi ?

- Euh oui… je peux essayer. Euh maître Kakashi, si vous voulez bien.

L'Homme au Sharingan acquiesça et Ino s'avança vers lui.

- Ne bougez pas.

Elle concentra son chakra et fit un signe de ses mains.  
Une seconde après, le corps de la jeune fille s'écroulait au sol, rattrapé de justesse par Tsunade.

- C'est bon, c'est moi, Ino. fit le corps de Kakashi Hatake. Eh, je fais quoi ?

- Essaie de te concentrer sur l'autre Kakashi, comme on l'a expliqué avant ! Tu y arrives ? Ça te fait quelque chose ?

Le corps du Ninja, sous l'emprise d'Ino, ferma les yeux quelques instants mais un gémissement sourd l'interrompit.

C'était l'autre. Il criait et gigotait dans tous les sens.  
Mais soudainement, il murmura d'un souffle étonnamment bas alors qu'il aurait du hurler -compte tenu du fait qu'il continuait à se tordre de douleur- :

- Attend... Laisse toi faire ! Résiste à la douleur !

Tout s'arrêta en un éclair.

- Ah !

Ino ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en même temps que le Kakashi adulte. Les deux jumeaux haletaient.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé… j'ai…

Shikamaru s'avança vers Ino :

- Attends… tu n'as pas fait le signe de rupture… Tu es revenue dans ton corps contre ta volonté, c'est ça ?

Ino cligna des yeux et balbutia :

- Oui… oui c'est ça. J'ai été… éjectée… c'était vraiment… bizarre.

Jiraya s'exclama :

- Kakashi…! Tu as parlé par le biais du petit, c'est ça ?

Le ninja Hatake, qui se remettait de ses émotions répondit affirmativement :

- Oui… j'ai sentit à nouveau que j'étais dans son corps mais… mais c'était douloureux et… j'ai sentit mon esprit être repoussé. J'ai réintégré mon corps, rejetant sans le faire exprès Ino.

- Mais... Ce n'était pas volontaire, cette fois-ci quand tu es « entré » dans son corps ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas voulu... ça s'est « fait » tout seul.

- Excusez moi, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mais... je crois que effectivement maître Kakashi et son « clone » sont liés mentalement. Je crois aussi pouvoir affirmer qu'il s'agit de leur âme.

Shikamaru laissa sa phrase en suspens dans le silence. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il continua :

- Que faut il faire pour créer un clonage tel que celui de maître Kakashi ? On ne le sait pas. Nous pouvons tout de même supposer qu'il ne se crée pas à partir de vent. Je suis enclin à supposer que ça ressemblerait à une technique médicale avancée. On prélève, multiplie et modifions des cellules sur un individu de notre choix : à partir de cela, je pense qu'il est possible de créer un être humain identique à l'original, n'est ce pas ? demanda Shikamaru en avisant la Godaime qui acquiesça

Le descendant Nara se racla la gorge.

- Mais dans ce cas de figure-ci… il ne sont pas juste deux être humains ayant un code génétique identique. Ils ressentent les mêmes choses, vous vous souvenez de la gifle de maître Jiraya ? De plus… regardez la cicatrice à l'oeil de maître Kakashi. Hum son… double a la même. Et il a aussi le Sharingan. Ils sont liés, comme l'a dit maître Asuma plus tôt, mais pas seulement physiquement. C'est pour ça que je vous parle de l'âme.

La femme ninja aux yeux rubis avança :

- Oui, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. L'âme est immatérielle mais… elle a des répercussions sur le matériel… le corps. Mais est ce vraiment leur âme qui a permit que son double ait la même cicatrice, le même Sharingan ? Comment expliquer cela ? De plus si leurs âmes sont reliées… pourquoi le sont elles ? Comment a t-on donné une âme à ce garçon ? Une âme semblable à celle de Kakashi je veux dire...

Kiba, quelque peu perdu lança :

- Attendez.. Je ne comprend pas comment le fait d'avoir la même âme leur permet d'évoluer en même temps... Vous voulez dire que, en ayant la même âme, si j'en griffe un, l'autre aura une trace aussi ? Mais quel rapport avec l'âme ?!

Jiraya lui expliqua :

- Âme ou esprit, aucune importance. Mais tu as compris le principe. Après nous ne faisons qu'émettre des hypothèses, l'âme humaine n'étant qu'une hypothèse aussi ! Nous exposons donc des possibilités, nous ne savons pas comment une âme fonctionne et c'est la première fois qu'on peut supposer avoir deux âmes identiques dans deux personnes distinctes.

Kakashi prit la parole d'un doux murmure :

- Ce n'est pas deux âmes différentes. C'est... deux parties d'une même âme qui a été brisée.  
C'est pour cela que... maintenant... maintenant je me sens entier.

Son regard vrilla celui de sa version jeune.

* * *

_Des remarques ?_  
_J'espère que vous avez à peu près compris ce que je voulais dire mais ce qui est le plus important pour la suite de l'histoire c'est le principe qu'a dit Kiba "Si j'en griffe un, l'autre aura une trace aussi"_  
_Je suis un peu désolée de vous avoir mis un truc aussi compliqué mais maintenant que j'ai enclenché les explications, on va boucler ça au prochain chapitre et on commencera un peu d'action !_  
_Dites moi si la mise en page vous dérange ou pas (parce le truc de texte du site n'enregistre pas l'action "plusieurs espaces" ou "ligne de petits points" grrrr !)_

_Tayame Hatake._


	6. Tu seras Obito

_Bonjour !_  
_Me voici de retour ! Pour vous jouer un mauvais t... Okay je m'arrête là._  
_Nouveau chapitre ! Plus court, comparé au précédent mais indispensable ! (Oui, en même temps, s'il y avait des chapitres qui servaient à rien...)_  
_J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop dans le niais/gnan gnan. Dites moi si c'est le cas. _  
_Le Kakashi ado ne ressemble pas beaucoup à l'adulte pour l'instant et j'en suis consciente. Peut être même qu'il ne ressemblera jamais à l'adulte. Désolée._  
_J'espère tout de même que les personnages ne virent pas trop OOC, dites moi._

_Sinon, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir tant tardé ! _  
_J'ai un peu écrit aussi pour "L'écharpe rouge". _  
_Malheureusement, mon Ipod, qui est mon principal support d'écrire est cassé... J'ai du l'envoyer se faire réparer... et pendant ce temps, mes élans d'écritures sont tristement freinés... Bon c'est vrai que je n'en ai pas souvent mais disons que là, oui, si j'avais mon Ipod, j'aurais pu écrire plus ! Mais c'est pas ma faute, na ! _  
_Bref, bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6 : Tu seras Obito**

* * *

Les nombreux lampions accrochés aux stands diffusaient une belle et douce lumière dorée, comme de grosses lucioles. Quelques guirlandes colorées égayaient les allées pavées et la joie était à son comble sur cette jolie soirée de printemps.  
Une foule de personnes s'étalait autour des animations et jeux.

- Tiens, on se croirait à Tanzaku… s'amusa Jiraya

- C'est quoi Tanzaku ? osa demander le jeune homme un peu intimidé près de lui

- Une grande et riche ville marchande au nord-ouest d'ici… toujours bondée. C'est comme une capitale du jeux et de l'argent en gros. Les forains et les marchands s'y installent au début du printemps pour repartir à la fin de l'automne.

Le jeune acquiesça vaguement.

Ils avaient tous décidés, d'un commun accord, de laisser les autres questions qui leur trottaient dans la tête concernant les deux Kakashi en suspens ; de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas les réponses de sitôt.

Après que Kakashi ait expliqué que son double renfermait une partie de son âme, Tsunade qui avait un peu mal à la tête, proposa qu'on remette la chose à plus tard.  
Ils s'étaient donc séparés et profitaient de la petite fête en ville, ayant tous promis de ne pas répandre la nouvelle avant que tout ne soit clair.

Lui, lui, Kakashi, qui n'était qu'un adolescent juste un peu marginal il y avait quelques heures se retrouvait soudainement dans un autre monde, un monde de ninjas.

Il aurait du se sentir perdu, effrayé, horrifié. Et pourtant, à l'intérieur de lui, un petit sourire était né.  
Il se sentait bien ici. Il se sentait vivre. Il se sentait plein. Plein de joie, d'enthousiasme, d'espoir…

Et il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas toujours appartenu, à ce monde… Par son inconscient.

Car dans ses rêves, n'y avait-il pas toujours la même séquence d'images improbables ?  
Quand il se réveillait le matin, n'était-ce pas comme une étrange coupure entre ses deux mondes ? Celui du réel… et celui de l'inconscient.

Depuis tout petit, dès qu'il s'endormait, il rêvait de combat titanesques, d'éclats argentés de lames s'entrechoquant sous la lune, de sang et de violence, de démons et de légendes, de défaites et de victoires, d'amitiés fatales et de puissance.  
Il se voyait combattre des ennemis cruels aux multiples armes, lancer des vagues de feu sur une armée, ou même fendre la foudre de son bras.  
Il avait pu admirer de grandes chutes d'eau, des immenses champs de rizières sous le ciel paisible et un désert brulant à perte de vue. Parfois, il y avait des personnes dont il ne savait rien mais dont l'expression de leur visage lui trouait le cœur.  
Et, toujours, à la fin, il y avait l'image de ce trou bouché de grosses pierres, ce trou où, il le sentait, quelque chose d'important y avait été laissé… puis la stèle, la froide stèle en pierre où d'innombrables noms étaient gravés, liés à d'innombrables souvenirs.  
Et puis il y avait ces caractères qui se détachaient du marbre gris dans ses rêves : il y avait "Obito Uchiwa".

Kakashi Hatake écarquilla son œil visible quand une kyrielle d'images afflua dans son esprit sans qu'il ne l'ait sollicitée. Immédiatement, il fit le lien et son regard se fixa sur son petit frère qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Dans ses pensées.  
Était-il en train de penser à ça ?  
Mais… ces images… Ce sont…

"Ce sont mes souvenirs !" réalisa le ninja

Oui… ses souvenirs…

Les nombreuses images continuaient de défiler dans leur esprit. Des flashs de rudes combats, des panoramas de magnifiques paysages, et… des visages qui revenaient.  
Et la stèle d'hommage au héros morts en mission où le nom d'Obito semblait ressortir du marbre.

Kakashi secoua la tête et se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la route.  
Jiraya leva un sourcil interrogatif vers eux, les regardant alternativement.

- Attends… d'où tu sors ces images ? demanda Kakashi à l'autre

Comprenant tout de suite que le ninja avait "lu" dans son esprit, le jeune homme entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, avant de balbutier :

- Dans… dans mes rêves… je rêvais toujours de ça…

Les lampions éclairaient le visage de l'homme au Sharingan, enflammant sa prunelle grise d'une lueur dorée.

Jiraya, qui avait compris l'échange des deux protagonistes, plongea dans ses réflexions.  
Ainsi, depuis toujours, lorsque le petit était inconscient, il rêvait de son autre "moitié". Et apparemment, ces deux-là pouvaient se transmettre des images… en plus de pouvoir faire migrer son esprit dans celui de l'autre.  
Cela semblait confirmer la thèse de tout à l'heure.

- Hey, toi. fit Jiraya en s'adressant au jeune homme.

Celui-ci s'approcha, assez près pour que Jiraya le tire vers lui. Mettant sa main devant sa bouche, le Sannin lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille que, dans le bruitage ambiant, l'autre adulte ne put entendre.

- Vas-y. souffla Jiraya

Le plus jeune se tourna alors vers sa version adulte, un peu déstabilisé et les joues rosies, le regardant intensément. Il sembla se concentrer.

"_Haïu pinça les lèvres devant celui qui faisait tant battre son coeur et, secrètement, celui qui soulevait ce désir brûlant dans son ventre_."

Cette phrase, tirée du paradis du batifolage tome 2 jaillit dans l'esprit de Kakashi, avec la même voix que celle de sa version jeune.  
Immédiatement, il comprit et écarquilla les yeux.

- Alors ? questionna l'ermite des crapauds

- Haïu pinça les lèvres devant celui qui faisait tant battre son coeur et, secrètement, celui qui soulevait ce désir brûlant dans son ventre, répéta l'homme au Sharingan.

- Alors vous le pouvez vraiment, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama Jiraya

Les deux jumeaux acquiescèrent, perplexe.

- ça peut vraiment être un atout en tant que ninja, dit plus sérieusement Jiraya. Pour les collectes d'informations et les missions de groupes. Dans cette mesure, aucune radio de longue distance, brouillable, ne sera nécessaire. Je suis pratiquement sur que vous pouvez vous transmettre n'importe quoi sans contact visuel, avec un peu d'entrainement, comme tu l'as fait involontairement tout à l'heure, Kakashi.

Le ninja copieur mit un peu de temps à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à son double.  
D'ailleurs, il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose avec cette histoire de nom.

L'idée sembla aussi traverser l'adolescent, tout de même assez perturbé que Jiraya veuille déjà le faire devenir ninja sans lui demander son avis, en plus de le voir d'une façon très détachée, comme un... objet.

Kakashi, l'adulte, soupira. D'un regard, il fit comprendre au Sannin qu'il voulait parler avec sa "copie", seul à seul. Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de s'esquiver, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée et s'excusant mentalement envers le gamin, il avait manqué de délicatesse.  
Mais c'était un ninja.

L'homme au Sharingan se mit en marche, vers un endroit plus reculé de la ville, ordonnant à l'autre de lui emboiter le pas d'un geste.  
Ils restèrent silencieux.

Arrivé au calme, ils s'assirent sur un banc.

La brise tiède, lourde d'une odeur épicée et à la fois sucrée, secoua légèrement leurs cheveux.

- Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être très facile pour toi. Tout va trop vite. Excuse moi, j'aurais dû plus te ménager. Comment te sens-tu ?

Le plus jeune passa une main dans sa chevelure. Après être sortis du bureau de l'Hokage, Kakashi l'avait emmené chez lui pour qu'il se change. Il avait donc pu mettre un t-shirt plus ample, légèrement trop grand pour lui mais confortable, avait troqué son jean contre un pantalon de toile noire et ses baskets contre des sandales traditionnelles en caoutchouc, comme les autres ninjas.  
Le plus vieux, quand à lui, avait pu replier le col de son sous-pull noir, maintenant un peu déformé, pour remettre un masque comme il faut.

Il réfléchit à la question de Kakashi.  
Il se sentait... bien. L'angoisse, l'irritation et la rage du début de l'après-midi l'avait quitté pour une agréable sensation de bien-être inexplicable.

- Je vais bien... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vais bien.

Kakashi esquissa un bref sourire.

Les hauts arbres entourant Konoha bruissèrent.

- Tu vas t'installer chez moi... Vu qu'apparemment, tu es ici pour un bon bout de temps. Mais... est-ce que tu... enfin, tu regrettes ton autre monde ?

L'ado ferma les yeux, avant de répondre :

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. Je n'ai rien laissé là-bas. Je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment rendu compte mais... mon existence était misérable. Je n'avais pas d'ami. J'étais seul. Je n'avais pas de gout pour rien, pas d'ambition ni d'avenir. Toute ma vie était grise, morne. Ici... Ici... C'est étrange, inconnu mais... mais tellement... vivant. Je me sens vivant, oui. Ici, je me sens... différent...

Il s'interrompit, le souffle court. D'un naturel plutôt taciturne, il n'avait jamais parlé autant avant.

Il reporta son attention sur l'adulte.

- Ici, je me sens entier... souffla-t-il en reprenant ses mots.

Kakashi sourit plus largement sous son masque. Il appréciait déjà ce gosse sans savoir pourquoi.  
Oui, il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de se prendre d'affection pour ce jeune homme, pour l'heure, un peu paumé.  
Il laissa passer un silence avant de reprendre la question qu'avait soulevé Jiraya :

- Tu crois que tu veux devenir Shinobi ?

L'autre le regarda d'un air un peu surpris avant que son expression ne se radoucisse. Il prit son temps pour répondre :

-Tu vois, quand je faisais ces rêves... Où je vivais á travers tes souvenirs... C'était souvent du combat... C'était exaltant. J'adorais.

Kakashi le considéra longuement avant de dire doucement :

- Tu sais, être un Shinobi, ça ne se limite pas qu'à se battre... bien sûr, ça peut arriver et surtout, en ces temps quelque peu troublés, ça s'est pas mal produit mais être un ninja, avant tout, c'est un état d'esprit et un mode de vie. C'est un art et un apprentissage infini.

Il sourit lorsqu'un certain gamin blond survolté fit irruption dans son esprit et ajouta :

- C'est une voie, des croyances, des rêves et des convictions... C'est un Nindô.

En disant ces mots, l'expression du ninja s'était attendrie. L'air perdu dans le vague, il toucha profondément Kakashi, l'espace d'un instant, avec sa voix douce et coulante, son regard chaleureux et les lèvres relevées qu'il lui devinait.

Le plus jeune sourit dans le vide avant de se lever, et de tendre la main à l'adulte.

- Fais de moi un ninja.

Les yeux de son vis à vis pétillèrent et il prit sa main pour se relever à son tour.

- C'est donc le début d'une nouvelle vie pour toi ?

- Oui... Oui, assurément.

La même idée traversa leur tête et ils le surent en se dévisageant.

Il lui fallait un nouveau départ. Il lui fallait un nom.

- Tu es... certain ?

L'adolescent acquiesça, l'air confiant.

Kakashi ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration.

- Obito. Tu seras Obito.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_  
_Personnellement, je suis soulagée que ce chapitre soit passé. C'que c'était chiant cette histoire de nom ! Franchement, c'était super galère pour "le jeune Kakashi" et le "vieux Kakashi", en essayant d'éviter les répétitions. J'imagine que pour vous aussi c'était un peu lourd. _  
_Mais voilà, il est renommé, ouf. _  
_Que pensez vous du nom ? _  
_J'avais hésité longuement entre plusieurs... Sakumo, Minato ou Obito. Peut être aussi Enoki (ou un truc dans le genre, c'était un des noms à qui Masashi Kishimoto avait pensé pour Kakashi, avant bien sur de se décider pour Kakashi). _  
_Mais je voulais un nom qui représentait quelque chose pour notre ninja préféré (comment ça, c'est pas votre ninja préféré ?!)._  
_Une explication sur le choix de Kakashi sera donnée au prochain chapitre (je voulais vraiment finir ce chapitre sur la phrase "Tu seras Obito"). _  
_Dites moi vos impressions ! (en espérant que j'ai encore des lecteurs)_

_Tayame Hatake_


End file.
